Safe House
by Sdr82561
Summary: An arena set in an abandoned Capitol city, with houses, stores, and of course, the President's Mansion. *Please see my profile for Authors Notes and other useful info.* T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Gem and Patrick

District One-

Tributes: Gem Glamour (16) and Patrick Dane (18)

**Gem Glamour 16 POV**

My knife sinks deep into the dummy's thigh. "Damn," I groan to myself. I march stiffly to the dummy and yank out the serrated blade, spewing fluff everywhere. My dad, who doubles as my coach, presses his lips together tightly. "If you hit the thigh, there is a good possibility that they won't be able to fight you, but you won't impress any Capitol citizens." I nod quickly and aim once more. Drawing my arm back I throw the knife and it sails through the air perfectly and pinning the dummy straight through its heart. I brush my platinum hair out of my face lightly and triumphantly rip the blade out of my stuffed enemy. My icy blue eyes glance at my father who is nodding approvingly. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I have to win the games this year. It's the only way that I can raise enough money to start my own dance studio.

Dance means more to me than anything else, even the Hunger Games. The Games is only important because it is the only way that I will be able to fund a dance career. My father surely won't hand me the money. I love all styles of dance, from hip-hop to ballet and I want other children in District One to realize how wonderful dancing is and what a great way it is to express yourself. I toss my knives perfectly for the rest of my practice, imagining each of the other tributes in the Games as a stepping-stone to fulfilling my dream.

After practice, I head home and begin to get ready for the Reapings. I change into my Reaping Outfit, a strapless, silk turquoise dress that doesn't quite reach my knees. I strap on a matching belt around my waist to slim my body and add a touch of sparkles to my outfit. Sliding on my highest of heels and fishtailing my silky hair, I'm ready for the Reapings. I leave for the Square and notice all the guys turn to look as I pass by. I smirk and wink to a few, enjoying their surprised looks and blushes. I am more than pretty. I am irresistible.

**Patrick Dane 18 POV**

The rat snake slithers up my arm, coiling around my elbow, its tail flicking my wrist. I watch it a moment longer and slide it back into his cage. He hisses in annoyance as I place the lid over his terrarium and corners the mouse that I had dropped into his cage before I removed him. The mouse squeaks in terror and tries to flee but in one fluid motion the snake snaps his jaws shut over the mouse and it quivers in its throat for a few seconds more before it is still. I turn away and begin to get ready for practice. Once I am dressed, I strap my belt around my waist and slide my sword into its sheath.

My training dummy is on the floor, torn to pieces when I am done. I flick a piece of stuffing out of my short, dark brown hair that falls into my eyes. I swing my sword around my body, twirling it around my wrists and letting it fly into the air above my head. I step back as it comes down pinning what was left of the dummy's head to the dirt. My lips twitch in what would be a smile if I wasn't raised to show no emotion. I walk casually away from the fluffy mess and stop to see a beautiful blond sashay past me her hair trailing like a cape behind her. She tosses me a casual wink as she walks away. I imagine cutting off her flowing platinum hair with my sword while I walk back to my house. This year, I'm volunteering for the games and no one is going to stop me from winning.


	2. Valeria and Zane

District Two

Tributes- Valeria Rose 14 and Zane Titanium 15

For Your Information: During their family goodbyes they decide they are going to live their last days as a couple.

**Valeria Rose 14 POV**

I don't pay much attention to the Reapings. I never really care about the Hunger Games. Why should I? I'm not going to volunteer and there's almost no chance of my name being drawn. I just show up looking good and stand waiting for the ditsy Capitol woman to finish drawing the unlucky suckers that are gonna die. I pull on my purple shirt that cuts off just below my ribs to make it more comfortable and settle in for the hour. I am aware that the Capitol woman is drawing the girls name but I'm so sure it's not me I don't pay any attention. So when the person behind me starts shoving me I do what any other girl would do… I kick him in the jaw. Peacekeepers swoop in, lift me up onto their shoulders, and carry me to the stage.

I'm not one to complain but when I'm thrown over someone shoulder like a rag doll, I don't take it kindly. I'm throwing as many punches and kicks as anyone can in my position and land more than a few solid shots. Finally, I'm dumped on the stage and they handcuff me and chain my legs to the stage. I'm still fuming at their way of treating me but I'm satisfied to see that more than half of the Peacekeepers are washing the blood from their mouths and I think one spat out a tooth.

**Zane Titanium 15 POV**

I stand among other fifteen year olds waiting for the Reapings to start. The kids stay at least a foot away from me as I glare at them from all angles. I don't like people. Not even my parents and everyone knows that. I'm left alone and that's the way I like it. I manage to stay somewhat awake during the announcer's speech but drift into a stupor. When the girls name is drawn, all hell breaks loose. A beautiful exotic girl who I assume is the one that was picked, kicks the boy behind her in the jaw and is jumped by a bunch of Peacekeepers. I'm impressed by her ability to land so many punches when she's bouncing around on the Peacekeeper's back but they finally get her onto the stage and lock her in place. She's furious but I see the glint in her eyes as she watches the Peacekeepers bandage themselves up. Trying to get the ball rolling the announcer wastes no time in shouting the boy tribute's name.

"Zane Titanium! And please no more funny business!" calls the very annoyed Capitol woman. _ME?_ Oh boy. I was hoping for a few more years of practice before I was called but I guess 3 years would do. I lumber up the stage angrily and awkwardly shake hand with the girl tribute who is still handcuffed. "Ladies and gentleman, your District Two tributes!" shouts the woman too cheerily. Hunger Games here I come.


	3. Electra and Quinacy

District Three

Tributes- Electra Spark (16) and Quinacy Chace (15)

**Electra Spark 16 POV**

I close my eyes with my arms wrapped around my body and adjust to the situation at hand. Twenty-four go into the arena. Twenty-three die. I have to be the one that doesn't. The Peacekeepers open the door and let in my mother and my boyfriend, Volt. My mother engulfs me in a hug and Volt holds my hand sitting to my right. "You can do this!" she whispers fiercely. Volt adds, "You can outsmart the rest." My mother looks down to my stomach and says quietly, "And when you come home I'll have a grandchild." Volt's and my eyes widen. "You knew?" I splutter incredulously. She chuckles sadly, "You remind me of when I had you, mood swings, cravings and you're very protective of your stomach."

My eyes change to blue as I imagine my mother holding my future child in her arms. "I promise I will come home for you two," I say lightly. My mother swallows me in another hug and her warm tears slide down my back. "I love you more than you will ever know, and I want you to come home safely okay?" Tears burn in my eyes and I nod, knowing that if I speak I will begin to sob uncontrollably. Volt turns me to face him and wipes away a tear threatening to spill. "No crying now, the Capitol citizens will find that a weakness." I blink rapidly, and the tears recede. "Now let me give you your token." I had completely forgotten about my token in the mess that the Games have brought to my life.

He reaches into his pocket and draws out a necklace of wires. They hang limply and aren't very attractive but they remind me of my life in Three so I love it all the same. "I've been working on this technology forever trying to get it right…" he takes my hand and put the necklace into it. Instantly the wires snap and squirm into a word, Electra. I gasp and look to Volt. "That's incredible!" "It only works when _you_ touch it," was his reply. He ties it on my neck and the Peacekeepers come. We all embrace and are saying 'I love you' repeatedly until they pull us apart and shut the door.

**Quinacy Chace 15 POV**

None of my family shows to my final goodbye but one person does… my best friend, Ally. When I see her, tears spring into my eyes. The thought that this might be the last time I see her forces its way into my mind and I desperately try to smooth my hair that was blasted back from an explosion less than an hour earlier. We chat about non-important things like the pneumatic robot that didn't last long and her carbon dioxide powered car that she's been working on for the last year. Her mood sobers and she brings up the elephant in the room.

"You can do it, you know."

"Win?"

"Yes, you have the mind to beat them all."

"But how will I survive the bloodbath?"

"Grab wires and run," was her grim answer, "They almost always have wires for the tributes from Three."

"But what if they don't?"

"They will."

On those words, they lead away my only tie to sanity and once again, I'm left alone with my thoughts, which have become increasingly morbid. Mercifully, the Peacekeepers come again and bring us out into the harsh sunlight. Cameras flash, blinding me, and I think of my father, who couldn't be bothered to say goodbye to his only son.


	4. Sierra and Jax

District Four

Tributes- Sierra Twist 18 and Jax Castellan 17

**Sierra Twist 18 POV**

I sit triumphantly in my compartment in the Capitol train. We'll be there in about an hour. I shake in excitement, the Hunger Games, I've dreamed of this moment since I was old enough to know what the Games were. I step out of my cabin after taking a warm shower and slam into Jax the wuss of a tribute. I lift him off the floor by the collar of his stupid toga and slam him against the wall. "Stay out of my way runt," I snarl. I drop him and stomp away, angrily. He stares at me leaving, dumbstruck. "Punk," I mutter under my breath.

Joseph Henderson, our mentor, sat in a plush loveseat with his feet propped up. He shotguns a bottle of beer and chuckles to himself. I groan in disgust and he turns around his red face brightening. "Cynthia! I've missed you!" He stumbles over to me and wraps his disgusting arms around me breathing his reeking breath in my face. "I'm… not… Cynthia!" I say, struggling to get out of his arms, each word punctuated with a punch and or kick. Pouting he lets go and sits at the dinner table. "If you didn't want to talk to me Cynthia, you could have just said so."

"What did I miss?" asks Jax walking into the room, dressed in regular clothes instead of that ridiculous toga. I scowl at him a drop into a seat. Our escort, Candy Johansson, sits in the seat across from me, leaving only one seat for Jax, next to me. I shoot him a look and he scoots his chair away from mine while keeping a somewhat dignified look on his face. "Cynthia doesn't want to talk to me mommy!" Joseph pouts loudly to Candy. He coughs and slams his head against the table, out cold.

**Jax Castellan 17 POV**

Avoxes drag our mentor to his compartment and we watch a replay of the Reapings. I determine who is a threat to me in the Games and am surprised at how many people are bigger than I am. I'm disgusted seeing the 12 and 13 year olds chosen. Sierra snorts with laughter when the girl from Two is chosen; I look at her and feel my stomach twist, with something other than fear for once. "I'm sorry about your mentor," says Candy sympathetically. "When he won the Games something in his mind snapped. Cynthia was his ally, the made it to the bottom two and-" she stopped, leaving us to fill in the blank.

"Cynthia looks remarkably like you my dear," Candy says to Sierra. _Cynthia must have been very beautiful, _the little voice says in my mind before I knew what I was thinking. "What?" Sierra's head snaps to the side and I realize I must have said that aloud. "Uh… er- I meant." "Watch your step, Castellan, you're on dangerous ground here," Sierra says menacingly, she marches to another room. _Smooth man _says my little voice. "Shut up." I say aloud and shove my chair into the table. Candy looks bemused and says brightly, "we'll be there in less than a minute."

The bright Capitol city is everything they said it would be and more. The colors were so bright they hurt your eyes and the buildings sparkled in the sunlight. The Capitol citizens waved and laughed as we passed and I was too shocked at it all to wave back. Sierra was scowling and gave a few people the finger.


	5. Marissa and Jacob

District Five

Tributes- Marissa Jacobs 12 and Jacob Crane 14

**Marrisa Jacobs 12 POV **

** "**Mariiii-ssa!" shouts my stylist, Alec. "Uh oh…" I run down the hallway of my stylist office and hide in a broom closet. All day I have been subject to waxing, plucking, and other cosmetic tortures. I could hardly imagine what they would want to do now, pluck my eyelashes? I was prepared to hide for hours but there was one problem. When I opened the door to the broom closet, I slammed into an Avox. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was just-" The Avox shook his head at me and in one quick motion lifted me over his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go! I said let me go!" I pounded his back but he walked purposefully to the makeup table. "Mariiii-ssa! Where have you been! I need to make you over for the Opening Ceremonies!" I nod and he sets to work washing my hair and painting my face. When he finished my face is a burnt orange and my cheekbones are colored neon pink. I groan, "What is my outfit?" "Oh you'll love it!" He dashed out of the room. A few minutes later, he comes back with a horrid orange bikini and a white lab coat with goggles.

"You like?" He says hopefully. I nod slowly, "It's pretty…" I say lying through my teeth. He does a little jump and claps his hands together. "Wonderful! Now let's get you dressed!" He gives me the clothes and I change in the dressing room. I feel naked with the skimpy bathing suit but I have to wear it anyway. I pull on the lab coat and goggles and step outside. "You look beautiful! Now time to do your hair!" He pulls out a sphere that crackles with electricity. Grabbing my hand, he makes me touch it. A tingling sensation shoots through me and my hair stands on end. I look at myself in the mirror and my hair is completely straight but standing 3 feet into the air on top of my head.

The tips are sizzled and blond instead of my usual brown and I look like I was caught on the receiving end of a lightning bolt. I groan and hit my head on the table. "You don't like it?" Alec pouts. "It's… _beautiful._"

**Jacob Crane 14 POV**

"Listen bud! I'm not wearing that, and you can't make me!" I hold up a sparkling orange Speedo. "What kind of sick person would wear this?" I shout at my stylist, Portland. "I think it looks gorgeous and you _are_ going to wear it, I'm not giving you a choice." She leaves the room and brings back two men. They pick me up by the elbows and toss me into a seat. Portland presses a button and little handcuffs strap me to the chair. "Now, will you change into the outfit or will I have to put it on for you?" I don't want her removing my clothes so I nod grudgingly. She releases me and I change behind a curtain.

The men stay behind me while she decorates my body with orange and pink beads and teases my hair into a tangled mess. When she finishes I look horrible. Marissa and my stylist bring us to the large tunnel under the Opening Ceremony's stadium behind the gates. Carriages, horses, tributes and their stylists rush around yelling and adding the finishing touches to their outfits. The only pair of tributes that look worse than ours is the District 12. Startlingly, they are completely naked with a little bit of black coal dust rubbed on their body. I feel a little better about my costume but not much. We are herded into the carriage and the horses begin to trot into the stadium.

**A/N: This is one of the only authors notes I will ever have in the actual story (they are all on my profile check it out) but this is an important note that I want to make sure you see. I will not be updating this story until I get at least 3 reviews per chapter. It doesn't take too long write a sentence or two and send it! If you want this story to continue please review.**


	6. Acacia and Hark

District Six-

Tributes- Acacia Andrews 13 and Hark Karierte 13

**Acacia Andrews 13 POV**

A stethoscope hangs around my bare neck, where the cold metal touches is cold and numb. My outfit is consisted of a black halter top and short shorts (that are very revealing) with a long lab coat to top it off. I have eyeliner and mascara that makes my eyes seem huge and innocent. I look normal but prettier at the same time.

I'm excited that I am at least somewhat decently dressed and the makeup is flying under the radar. My makeup artist is at least somewhat sane. I sit blinking rapidly trying not to touch my eyes. Finally, my stylist waltzes into the room and fluffs up my hair with a blow drier, he slathers some weird cream on it and it cascades down my shoulders in a gentle waterfall.

He herds me into a large chamber filled with horses and carriages and swarming with Peacekeepers and tributes. I spot my District partner sitting uncomfortably in a blood red carriages with a six painted on the side. I take my place besides him and look in every direction but at him.

**Hark Karierte 13 POV**

The carriage lurched forward and we followed District 5 into a crowded arena full with roaring Capitol citizens in every shape and color imaginable. I catch a glimpse of myself in a jumbo screen and I look like a scared 5 year old. I straighten my shoulders, smooth my black slacks and adjust my lab coat. My bare chest is very unimpressive as I was never a sporty child.

I manage a weak smile and everything seems fine until my lab coat is caught in the wheels of my carriage. I'm yanked back and the fabric rips. The horses rear back and neigh, flipping the carriage. The roars of excitement grow as chaos erupts between carriages. I narrowly miss being trampled by a horse but the girl from seven lands on my chest with a thump knocking the breath out of me.

Everywhere tributes are screaming and trying not to be killed by the horse's hooves. The boy from nine is kicked in the face by a horse and falls to ground, his broken nose gushing a stream of scarlet blood. The Capitol citizens have worked themselves into a riot with all the excitement taking place and they are all fighting and yelling, the occasional poodle clamping their jaws on someone who stepped on their perfectly manicured paw.

Peacekeepers rush in, hold back, and calm the frightened horses and we climb into the carriages again, bloody noses, broken bones and cuts and bruises everywhere, but we finish the ceremony without a hitch. The most disastrous and memorable Opening Ceremony has just taken place because of me and my stupid lab coat.


	7. Minerva and Chance

District Seven-

Minerva "Minnie" Sonders 15 and Chance Michael 16

**Minerva "Minnie" Sonders 15 POV**

"So, what's gonna happen next?" I ask, holding a bruise on my cheek that I got at the disaster of an Opening Ceremony a few hours ago.

"Tomorrow we are going to prepare you for your interviews after training. But we have a little down time right now to talk tactics," replies Sonorous Pettigrew, our mentor. "When will Chance get back from the doctor?" I ask nervously, he broke his collarbone at the Ceremonies and hasn't been back since they evacuated the stadium. "Soon enough, they can fix his collarbone fast but it's not instant." I nod.

"Are you fast, Minerva?"

"Minnie, and yes, I've always been fast."

"Good, you'll need it. Can you fight?"

"I'm strong but I've never really fought anyone, Chance is the fighter."

Sonorous nods. "I take it your weapon is an axe?" I nod, swallowing the nausea from thinking about driving my axe into the skull of an innocent kid. "Use it at training, perfect your skills, and intimidate the other tributes. Nevertheless, don't forget, it's just as important to learn how to use a knife to skin an animal or blend into the background as it is killing. There may not be an axe, but there is always a knife." I nod again, trying to remember all of the information he is giving me. I've never been the smartest person, that's why I dropped out of school, but I can't afford to get an F here.

Chance walks in. With his arm hanging limply at his side and his eyes full of concern, I'm overcome with relief that he's okay. "Minnie! Oh thank god your okay!" he rushes to my side and frets over each of my bruises like an overprotective mother. "Chance! I'm fine, really! You're the one with the broken collarbone!"

He stops and looks down at his arm in a sling as if he just remembered _he_ was the injured one. "It's not anymore." I roll my eyes, "I'm going to bed. Talk to Sonorous about the arena and don't worry about me okay?" I walk to my room slowly and there decide that I'll do anything to get Chance home, at the cost of my life.

**Chance Michael 16 POV**

"You've broken your collarbone in two places and dislocated your shoulder," says the doctor, examining me with strange goggles. I nod slowly and grimace at the pain that blossoms in my shoulder. "We can mend the bone easily but we'll have to pop your shoulder back into place the old fashioned way." I don't nod this time.

"Step into the booth, please." The nurse ushers me into a small closet-sized room. Before she closes the door she says, "This won't hurt too much, it'll only sting a little." She closes and locks the tiny door and I sit on the stool in the center of the booth. A purple light flashes above me and a strange buzzing fills the air, raising the hair on my arms and the back of my neck. An uncomfortable itching sensation spreads through my collarbone as if a bug was trying to crawl out of my skin as the bone mends. In no time, the buzzing stops and the nurse unlocks the door.

"That was the easy part, honey. Unfortunately, we don't have the technology to fix dislocated joints reliably yet," she says to me taking my hand and helping me out of the booth. I grimace thinking of the horrible ways they could possibly fix my shoulder. "Here," the short doctor says, reaching up to hand me a small mouth guard, "bite on this. This may hurt." Once the mouthpiece is in place and I am lying on the table the doctor stands on the table and takes my arms firmly with his hands. Pain tweaks my shoulder lightly and I bite down.

"Take a deep breath, hon," says the nurse in my ear. I do. "One… Two… Three!" The doctor yanks on my arm and I scream in pain. I bite down in agony on the mouthpiece and arch my back. As quickly as the pain started it stops, fading to a dull throb. I sigh, "Much better." With a satisfied nod, the doctor jumps off the table, hands me a sling and sends me back down to the seventh floor.

Once Minnie goes to bed, I explain to Sonorous my plan. I tell him that if given the choice to save only one of us, he needs to choose Minnie over me. He nods solemnly and promises to save her. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could relax now; Minnie would be safe as long as I was alive and with her and would be safe after my death.


	8. Kelly and Keegan

District Eight-

Kelly "Stain" Grid 18 and Keegan Lee 15

**Kelly "Stain" Grid 18 POV**

My dress hugs my body so tight I can hardly breathe. It flares dramatically at the end but under the bunches of silky fabric is a skin-tight slip that takes my breath away. My heels are high enough that I could touch the roof if I stretch a little. "So why are we practicing for interviews now and not later?" I wobble a bit trying to walk and Lilith swats my knees with a rolled up newspaper. "Don't bend your knees so much!" she cries. I try again and manage to walk forward a few feet. "Humph!" huffs Lilith, her arms crossed across her chest. "And so you know, we are practicing now so that you can focus all of your energy after training for strategy and not what Mo calls "Girly stuff." I nod and continue.

After about an hour of blistering "heel-practice," I can manage to walk in a straight line without wobbling or bending my knees too much. I kick off the torture devices and head down to wear Mo is waiting to work on my interview angle.

Mo is scowling when I walk in. "Damn Leegan. Doesn't want to talk to anyone," he grumbles. "Had a hard time?" I say lightly, trying to lighten his mood. "You could say that," he agrees.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you questions. Based on your answers I can tell you your angle." I nod and he pulls flash cards from his breast pocket.

"If Caesar asks about your choice of weapon what would you say?"

"Whip."

"Wrong. You avoid the question or outright refuse to answer it."

"Why?"

"Do you want every tribute to know to not let you get your hands on a whip?"

"I guess not."

"Why should you win?"

"Uhm, I have a big family and a twin sister I need to get back to and I've always wanted to be a fashion designer and I can't really do that if I'm dead."

Mo yawns, "Boring, darling, no one cares about that girly make up stuff you want to do. Make up something like a sob story or make a joke. Be likable. Or maybe since you want to be a designer you can mention that if you win you want to be a designer in the Games for your District."

The rest of my "interview" goes along those lines and finally Mo claps his hands and says, "I got it. You're going to be cunning… mysterious. Got it?" I nod and he dismisses me. Only when I get to my room do I realize that this interview could e the difference between my life and death.

**Keegan Lee 15 POV**

I stare at Mo while e tries to coax an answer out of me. "Can you speak? Are you mute? Hello? Anyone home? Goddammit! Answer me!" I blink and he groans. Who does he think I am? To think that I would speak to a man that uses a crude one-syllable nickname such as "Mo," or a man that blurts out obscenities in normal conversation. I beg to differ! Suddenly, he launches forward in his seat and grabs the collar of my shirt. How _dare _he? To touch me without sanitizing? Disgusting man. "Listen kid. I'm here to save your goddamn life. These interviews mean sponsors, sponsors mean money, if I have money, and I can send you water or food or a knife. I can save your life, understand?" I offer a tiny nod and he sighs letting my shirt go.

I smooth out the wrinkles and say softly, "What do you wish that I do?" Mo sighs in relief at my voice. He coughs and puffs on an inhaler. "I want you to be shy, cute, smart. Catch my drift?" I raise my eyebrows, "Cute? I am a physicist, a mathematician and a psychologist. I am not cute." "Okay, whatever, be a quiet genius for all I care or just be a genius, but make them like you."

I nod, thoroughly exhausted from all the conversation. I stand, turn and walk away, ready for my training with Lilith. Lilith… that is the name of Adam's first wife before Eve, according to some tales, she is the mother of all demons. Before I enter the room, I resolve not to speak. When I walk in, she is sitting (legs crossed in a suit and slim skirt like a proper gentlewoman) with a rolled newspaper clutched in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Change into your suit," she orders without even looking in my direction. The trim, cotton suit fits perfectly and is very warm. I sit down in the seat next to Lilith and she glances over at me. In a second she's up popping my shoulders with her newspaper, not hard just irritating, and cries, "Sit up straight! Back straight! Etiquette!" I straighten just enough that she calms down and examines me for any other breeches in etiquette.

Satisfied she sits again and says, "If you want to cross your legs, lay your ankle over your knee, only. That is how gentlemen sit. What is your angle?" I don't answer obviously, but I lower my head and think of page 237 in my Quantum Physics textbook. "Ah, shy. I see, in that case…" She nudges me farther back in my seat, urges me to curl my shoulders forward a bit, uncrossed my legs, pushes them together and tells me to clasp my hands in my lap and fidget every once in a while. "There, now you look like a gentleman. Sit like that t your interview and you'll have all the audience thinking you're the most adorable kid ever and couldn't stand to see you die."

I don't want to look like the "most adorable kid ever" but I see her logic. If they think I'm "cute" then they wouldn't want to see me die, therefore sponsoring me and tricking the tribute into thinking I'm an easy target that needn't be bother with.


	9. Allison and Carter

District Nine-

Allison Cestello 16 and Carter Tock 18

**Allison Cestello 16 POV**

"Training is very important. As much as all of you want to run to the weapons and hand-to-hand combat stations, remember that most of you will die from nature and not another tribute. So give the other stations a shot, like the camouflage, the edible plants stations and a few others, okay? Get going, you only have three days so don't waste your time," the training director announces as we gather in front of her. The sight of her makes me sick. How can she talk so easily of children dying? What does she see when she looks in the mirror?

I jog to the edible plant section, I know most of the plants but I want to make sure I know all I need to. After a quick explanation of each plant, I pass the test, hardly thinking at all. Soon after, I stand in the middle of the training floor, no sure what to do next. I could try archery but I already know how to shoot a bow. Knives? No, I've used them plenty of times in the forest at home. I settle on weight lifting because I'm not very strong and I'd like to know how much I can lift.

Carter, my district partner is already there lifting 200 lbs. and barely breaking a sweat. I nervously lick my lips and take a 50 lbs. weight gingerly, starting small so I don't pull anything. 50 lbs. was heavier than I expected and by the time I lift it I am sweating profusely. At the end of one hour, I could bench press 110 lbs. without passing out and that was good enough for me.

My last station for the day was the obstacles course. Great for practicing speed and agility, both qualities I possess. A trainer starts a stopwatch and you have to climb, jump, crawl and swing your way through until you reach the end where they stop the clock. My clock starts and I run through the net that's suspended over the air. The next obstacle is crawling through mud under "barbed wire" where the barbs are made of a foamy material. A career girl from two pushes a scrawny twelve-year-old for five in front of her so that she gets tangle in the barbed wire.

"Hey! No fighting before the Games!" I shout at her from behind. It's hard to look tough while you're on your hands and knees in the mud but somehow she does. "What are you going to do about it, Nine?" She taunts. Without thinking, I dive under her and push up so that she's pinned against the wire. The Career screams at me and tries to land a punch or two but because she's up in the air and I'm flat against the mud she can only graze me. My arms wobble and I make a quick decision. I toss her off to the beginning of the obstacle where she slides only a few feet. The little girl from five had already escaped the barbed wire and bailed out of the obstacle course, covered in mud and cowering over at the camouflage while two trainers use her as a canvas.

I fly through the course with Two hot on my heels. I swing over water, run over a balance beam, swim under sheets of glass and finally sprint out of the course not stopping until I slide behind a Peacekeeper who stops me by catching my collar. "Agh! Save me from Two!" I squeak making myself look as innocent as possible. The girl stops when she sees me behind the Peacekeeper, she points a finger at me, scowling and say, "You're first in the arena, Nine."

**Carter Tock 18 POV**

I head first to the weights to clear my mind. Nora and Delihla had spun around my head again and again all last night and this morning. Delihla, the most. My best friend, my only friend. Before I know it 300 lbs. are over my head and I finally decide to stop lifting and try something else. I know how to kill an animal easily but the human body is a bit different so I practice throwing spears like I used to at home.

I'm still a bit shy of the vitals but I figure a few more days of practice and I'll do fine. I walk slowly to the next station, my head down and a gruff expression on my face. The smaller tributes stepped aside immediately, fear and one or two Career boys stood in front of me boldly and challenged me to the hand-to-hand combat. My temper flares and I shove the idiots off to the side and they stagger trying to keep upright. I think of Delihla and how she would warn me to stay calm and grunt frustrated that I can't control my temper. At least I don't have to control my temper in the arena.

_**A/N: Hey guys! I wonder if you guys are checking my profile for authors notes… just in case you aren't I'm putting this A/N here. Please check my profile for my authors notes, okay? Thanks! If it's a huge inconvenience and you hate it tell me that in a review and I'll stop and put A/Ns here like everyone else! ^_^ Thanks guys! Read and Review please!**_


	10. Evelyn and Lee

District Ten-

Evelyn Knight 16 and Lee March 17

Evelyn Knight 16 POV

After a disastrous first day of training where I nearly shot the instructor of the archery instead of the target, I decided to try something that required a little less aim. In the knife station I choose a broadsword and swing it over my head a bit. If felt right, not too heavy, not too light and with a comfortable grip. I blanch at the thought that I have to use this against the people around me and quickly eject the thought.

"You! From 10, come here and take a few swings at the dummy!" An instructor shouts. Standing a few feet away I swing at it as if I was holding a baseball bat. "No, no, no, no! Like this!" He slashes and parries and then cleanly removes the dummy's head. I mimic his actions and end up dropping the sword. The instructor tuts and I lift my sword again, focusing and willing the blade to slice through the air. With a thump the dummy's head hits the floor and I laugh quickly. "Pfft, that wasn't hard at all," I say with an exaggerated shrug.

I practice with a sword and dagger that day and by the end, hope swells in my heart and I believe for the first time that I have a chance.

Lee March 17 POV

The Training Center is so crowded that I am overwhelmed for the second time. I can't tell what is where so I blindly stumble (literally), to whatever station I find. After stubbing my toe on what I believe was a weight and bumping into a rather tall girl I finally get my bearing and stumble in to the hand to hand combat station. I snort because the concept of me fighting somebody is so ridiculous, yet, to survive I have to try.

"Combat is an art. The art of studying your opponent and anticipating their moves and throwing in your own. You, with the blonde hair over there." I don't move because I'm not sure if he's referring to me or another person with blonde hair, I can't exactly tell. When I hear no movement I ask, "Who? Me?" "Yes you! I'm looking right at you!" He snarls. I purse my lips, "Well excuse me. I'm sorry if I didn't see you… I guess it's a side effect of being blind…" I shrug nonchalantly and step forward.

I imagine the instructor wincing and wishing he chose his words more carefully, but this is the Capitol, he probably just scowled at me for wasting his time. I hear someone else step forward on the soft mat and I examine them. Clicking my tongue a few times, I determine that they are approximately 3 feet away from me and a skinny twig. I frown knowing that everyone thought I couldn't handle a stronger opponent. I regret telling them that I was blind, knowing that they would treat me as a weakling.

A few more clicks let me know that the instructor has stepped in front of us. "Okay, I want a nice fight, okay? No bleeding or you'll be in trouble, pulling hair and groin shots are perfectly acceptable," he says with no expression in his voice and steps aside. The twig in front of me hesitates, wiping her hands on her pants, then lunges. I'm clicking my tongue every half a second or so and I step aside easily and listen to the twig tumble to the floor with a girly squeak. "Come on 6, you can't take on a blind kid?" Someone watching shouts.

My pale face colors and I leap on the girl from 6. I don't weigh much but I weigh enough to hold her down. The instructor blows a whistle and I step side. "How'd you do that, 10?" The instructor asks, I can hear the confusion in his voice and imagine his facial expression. "I have my ways," I say mysteriously. Like hell I'm going to announce how I move around so someone can tie my mouth shut and I'll truly be blind. I hear him scratch his head and I leave him to wonder how a blind kid can fight.

I help the twig up and step to the side, I know I'm being stared at but I keep my head high and gaze into the darkness.


	11. Fawn and Thomas

District Eleven-

Fawn Foxe 17 and Thomas Gerard 18

Fawn Foxe 17 POV

Lunch on the last day of training is the best time to form alliances. I scan the room and try to see anyone that was any good during train. And not a total jerk. After a moment I settle with the kids from 10. Sliding into the seat in front of them and plunk my tray down on the table. "Hey," I say lamely. "What's up?" The girl asks. The boy looks up quickly and clicks his tongue a few times. "Hey," he finally responds, a blank expression on his pale face.

"What's your names 10s?" I ask, digging into my lamb stew.

"I'm Evelyn."

"Lee."

I nod and wait for them to say something.

"I see your pretty good with knives," Evelyn says, flipping her brown hair out of her face. "I used to throw glass at home." She nods and points to my scar, a white line that trails from my left eye to under my jaw. "Is that how you got that?" "No," I say and offer no explanation. She doesn't ask. Subconsciously, I touch my scar lightly and think about my father at home. He probably doesn't know I even left, probably too drunk to notice. Paul would car, and I hold onto the memory of his smile telling myself that I need to come back home.

Lee lets out a few more clicks and looks frustrated. "What's with the clicking, Lee?" Evelyn asks. "I'm using them to see you, as sort of a, sonar, I guess." With a start, I realize he's blind. Explains the milky blue eyes, I think to myself. I don't waste my breath to ask him. A Peacekeeper steps into the room, his crisp white uniform reflecting the light and making him look like a light bulb, and calls, "Fawn Foxe." I rise and follow the Peacekeeper into the Training Center to show the Gamemakers my skill with knives.

Thomas Gerard 18 POV

I watch the girl from my District follow the Peacekeepers her brown hair brushing the small of her back and swinging with every step. My right arm twitches and I pin it down with my other one. How could I kill her? Maybe I could just snap her little neck, but there's no fun in that. Maybe I could push her off the roof… watch her fall… hear her scream. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall… Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…

After a few minutes she emerges again from the double doors, her scar curved like the blade of my scythe. "Thomas Gerard," they call. I stand and shuffle the room, my collarbones sticking out painfully. Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the boy ran away as the victor.

I enter and pick up my scythe. Robotic dummies spring to life, rolling towards me. I swing my scythe like I had in the fields as long as I can remember. The sun that beat down at me for hours on end, while I harvested, Peacekeepers watching like hawks. Heads and limbs fall around me, wires sparking and dented metal. Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies… Ashes… ashes… they all fall down.


	12. Training Scores and Final Alliance List

**Training Scores**

District One:

Gem Glamour-9

Patrick Dane-10

District Two:

Valeria Rose-10

Zane Titanium-10

District Three:

Electra Spark-7

Quinacy Chace-5

District Four:

Sierra Twist-10

Jax Castellan-8

District Five:

Marrisa Jacobs-3

Jacob Crane-7

District Six:

Acacia Andrews-4

Hark Karierte-6

District Seven:

Minerva "Minnie" Sonders-7

Chance Michaels-8

District Eight:

Kelly "Stain" Grid-7

Keegan Lee-5

District Nine:

Allison Cestello-6

Carter Tock-9

District Ten:

Evelyn Knight-7

Lee March-5

District Eleven:

Fawn Foxe-6

Thomas Gerard-10

District Twelve:

Rosa Martie-5

Woody Nut-0

**Final Alliance List**

Careers:

1 Patrick Dane

1 Gem Glamour

2 Valeria Rose

2 Zane Titanium

4 Sierra Twist

4 Jax Castellan

Loners:

5 Marissa Jacobs

5 Jacob Crane

6 Hark Karierte

8 Keegan Lee

11 Thomas Gerard

12 Rosa Martie

12 Woodie Nut

Alliances:

7 Chance Michaels

7 Minerva "Minnie" Sonders

10 Lee March

10 Evelyn Knight

3 Electra Spark

9 Carter Tock

8 Kelly Grid

11 Fawn Foxe

6 Acacia Andrews

9 Allison Cestello

3 Quinacy Chace

**A/N: So I made a little mistake last chapter... I accidentally wrote Fawn getting in an alliance with Lee and Evelyn when its Electra that makes the alliance... Oops... just thought I'd correct that! ^_^**


	13. Rosa, Miles and Woody

District 12-

Rosa Martie 15 and Woody Nut 14

**Rosa Martie (and Miles) 15 POV**

Rosa

My outfit is rather strange. Half of it is a black shimmering dress that reaches to about mid-thigh. It has a few ruffles at the bottom that is perfect for swishing around and I amuse myself by twisting in my seat and watching it turn. The other half of my outfit is a simple tuxedo, perfect for Miles. I have makeup on the side of my body that's wearing the dress and a red bow in my hair.

"Do you like your tuxedo Miles?" I ask lightly, waiting for him to stop sulking enough to answer.

"No, I hate it, shut up," he responds moodily.

"I love my dress," I say to him but he ignores me and continues sulking.

"… Rosa Martie!" shouts Caesar Flickerman from onstage. "And Miles," Miles mutters, "No one remembers Miles." I hate it when Miles is sad. He's never happy, but I rather him annoyed than sad. "Our stylist remembered you!" I gesture to our tuxedo as I walk on stage.

Miles

"How are you doing Rosa?" Caesar asks, taking our hand in both of his. I want to yank it away but stupid Rosa leaves it there until he lets go. "I'm wonderful!" she giggles, spreading our arms wide and wiggling our fingers. Stupid, simple-minded child.

Not to be forgotten, I add, "Yeah well, I'm doing rotten, thanks for asking." Caesar's eyes widen slightly when he hears me speak, but he quickly composes himself and ignores me as if I said nothing. Gaining control of our body for a moment, I offer Caesar a quick wink. The color drains from his face and he stammers out another question. I almost laugh; people are so easily frightened by what they don't understand.

"Wha- what an interesting, ah, outfit, you have Rosa, what is the, ah, purpose of the tuxedo?" I can feel Rosa getting ready to answer, but I answer before her. "Why for me of course." Caesar makes a face and asks, "And who _are_ you?"

"Miles," Rosa and I say at the same time, earning another quick face from Caesar. Any doubt that Rosa was a crazy girl just faking it was removed when her high voices blended with my raspy, deep voice, making a chilling combination.

"I'm sorry; well I'm sure no one will forget you now!" Caesar says faking sympathy and earning a few hoots from the audience. "That's great!" Rosa says, brightly, "Miles is always _sooo _grumpy. It'll be nice for him to get a bit more attention." I bristle at Rosa's comment and snap, "I don't need _attention_. I just want people to stop ignoring me like Mr. Flickerman did earlier."

I gave Caesar the stink eye and he clears his throat, looking uneasy. "Well, that's really all we have time for. Good luck to you, Rosa Martie and Miles!" Caesar says, emphasizing the 'and', and rushing us off the stage. I scowl at the audience and Rosa giggles and waves. I struggle against her consciousness trying to get her to stop acting like a 2 year old and vowed that one day I would take over our body and Rosa would be the one without any control.

**Woody Nut 14 POV**

Sitting backstage waiting for my psychotic district partner to finish her/his interview was so boring. I just wanted to get this over with and start the Games. The Games that would end my short, tragic life. Caesar practically threw the girl off the stage and they called me up, you could visibly see how relieved Caesar was, hoping for a normal child to be next. Sorry to disappoint.

"And let's give a warm welcome to our final tribute! From District Twelve; Woody Nut!" The crowd cheers and I hop on stage. My mood ring changes to a deep green, anxious, and I passes my finger over it, showing a picture of my late family.

"Woody! How are you doing on this fine evening?" Caesar asks, shaking my hand and smiling brightly, his purple lips setting off his white teeth. I shrug as I sit down, and scan my surroundings. The Capitol really is beautiful, I think. Out of the window just beyond the audience the city sparkles like a million diamonds. Alive with beautiful activity and excitement. If I survived the Games I would have loved to stay here, and watch the lights and the people in the streets, live there full and happy lives. But that won't happen, my future actions will ensure that.

"Man of few words I see," Caesar says nudging my shoulder good-naturedly. I shrug again. "You've set a Hunger Games record and made history with your training score. Exactly what did you do to receive a zero?" Amusement hides behind his serious tone. "I sat on the floor and waited until they let me go," with another shrug I lean farther back into my seat and cross my arms.

He clears his throat, runs his hand through his purple hair, and tries again, "So what is your strategy for the Games, if you're not aiming to impress with a high training score?" "I want to be killed in the bloodbath," I say matter-of-factly. "Excuse me?" Caesar splutters, "Did I hear you right?" "Depends on what you heard," I say. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I hear you say you want to die in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia?" "I didn't mention the part about the Cornucopia, but put simply, yes, that is what I said."

The crowd begins to murmur and Caesar is completely baffled. "But. Why?" I shrug, my apparently trademark shrug, and continue to stun the crowd. "My parents died in a fire when I was twelve. I've been living in hell t the orphanage for two years and I'm sick and tired of being beaten and slapped. I may be young, but I'm ready." Caesar's eyes soften but behind the pity I still see his accusing stare, I can still see how he thinks I'm crazy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss and let me tell you, we in the Capitol respect your wish to die in the honorable Hunger Games." My lip curls into a sneer, "Yeah, I bet you do." "Best of luck to you, Woody." I step off stage and wipe my brow, glad to be over with the stupid interviews. The Games start tomorrow. I'm ready to see my father, mother, and sister again.


End file.
